


𝐉𝐄𝐀𝐋𝐎𝐔𝐒𝐘! 𝐤.𝐚𝐤𝐚𝐚𝐬𝐡𝐢

by maryjaneprincess



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:34:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29380734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maryjaneprincess/pseuds/maryjaneprincess
Summary: "𝐬𝐡𝐞'𝐬 𝗺𝐢𝐧𝐞 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝗼𝐧𝐥𝐲 𝗺𝐢𝐧𝐞"*･゜ﾟ･*:.｡..｡.:*･'(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)'･*:.｡. .｡.:*･゜ﾟ･*-𝐢𝐧 𝐰𝐡𝐢𝐜𝐡 𝐚𝐤𝐚𝐚𝐬𝐡𝐢 𝐢𝐬 𝐩𝗼𝐬𝐬𝐞𝐬𝐢𝐯𝐞 𝗼𝐯𝐞𝐫 𝐲/𝐧-------------♡☆〜（ゝ。∂）| 𝐚𝐤𝐚𝐚𝐬𝐡𝐢 𝐱 𝐟𝐞𝗺𝐚𝐥𝐞 𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐝𝐞𝐫| 𝐟𝐥𝐮𝐟𝐟, 𝐬𝗺𝐮𝐭, 𝐚𝐧𝐠𝐬𝐭!|𝐬𝐭𝐚𝐫𝐭𝐞𝐝 𝐝𝐞𝐜 19, 2020 - 𝗼𝐧𝐠𝗼𝐢𝐧𝐠|@𝗺𝐚𝐫𝐲𝐣𝐚𝐧𝐞𝐩𝐫𝐢𝐧𝐜𝐞𝐬𝐬DISCLAIMER𝐢 𝐝𝗼 𝐧𝗼𝐭 𝗼𝐰𝐧 𝐡𝐚𝐢𝐤𝐲𝐮𝐮 𝐧𝗼𝐫 𝐚𝐧𝐲 𝗼𝐟 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐜𝐡𝐚𝐫𝐚𝐭𝐞𝐫𝐬, 𝐢 𝗼𝐧𝐥𝐲 𝗼𝐰𝐧 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐩𝐥𝗼𝐭, 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝗼𝐜!𝐂𝐑𝐄𝐃𝐈𝐓𝐒 𝐓𝐎 𝐀𝐋𝐋 𝐓𝐇𝐄 𝐀𝐑𝐓𝐈𝐒𝐓𝐒 𝐖𝐇𝐎𝐒 𝐀𝐑𝐓 𝐈𝐒 𝐒𝐇𝐎𝐖𝐍 𝐈𝐍 𝐓𝐇𝐄 𝐂𝐎𝐕𝐄𝐑/𝐁𝐎𝐎𝐊!
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Reader
Kudos: 1





	1. 𝐏𝐑𝐎𝐋𝐎𝐆𝐔𝐄

"Akaashi!" you yelled as you saw him walking out of the school. You, Akaashi and Bokuto have been good friends since junior high but akaashi has always been so protective of you and you didn't understand why.

He turned around as he saw you running towards him "Sorry I didn't wait for you Y/n I thought you were staying at the library" He said as you catched up to him.

"I was but I forgot the library is closed today since it's friday" You replied letting out a chuckle "mmmm" he responded while nodding his head slightly as you two started to walk home together. You guys usually walk with Bokuto too but he wasn't at school today.

It was silent while walking but not an awkward silence since you and akaashi are pretty comfortable with each other. "Are you busy today" you spoke up breaking the silence 

"No well I just have homework and I don't have practice today so no I'm not busy why?" Akaashi replied.

"Oh. I just wanted to hang out" "Do you think Bokuto is busy I haven't seen him all day" you said looking down at your feet.

"Hmm he wasn't at school today he probably was too tired this morning and just decided to stay home" Akaashi replied to you. "Yeah probably he does this often" you said laughing softly

"Well let's hang out I'll text Bokuto to let him know and we'll see you at my place in about an hour or so" Akaashi said to you as you two stood in front of your house. "Yeah sounds good I'll shower in the mean time and do some homework" you replied smiling at him 

"Alright I'll see you in a little Y/n" he said. "okay bye Akaashi"you said as you waved to him starting to walk inside your house. Akaashi waved back to you as he watched you walk inside your house not leaving until he saw that you were inside.

*･゜ﾟ･*:.｡..｡.:*･'(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)'･*:.｡. .｡.:*･゜ﾟ･*

𝐢𝐧 𝐰𝐡𝐢𝐜𝐡 𝐚𝐤𝐚𝐚𝐬𝐡𝐢 𝐢𝐬 𝐩𝗼𝐬𝐬𝐞𝐬𝐢𝐯𝐞 𝗼𝐯𝐞𝐫 𝐲/𝐧 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐠𝐞𝐭𝐬 𝐣𝐞𝐚𝐥𝗼𝐮𝐬 𝐞𝐚𝐬𝐢𝐥𝐲 𝐰𝐡𝐞𝐧 𝐢𝐭 𝐜𝗼𝗺𝐞𝐬 𝐭𝗼 𝐡𝐞𝐫.

*･゜ﾟ･*:.｡..｡.:*･'(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)'･*:.｡. .｡.:*･゜ﾟ･*

𝐖𝐀𝐑𝐍𝐈𝐍𝐆𝐒!  
𝐭𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐬𝐭𝗼𝐫𝐲 𝐢𝐧𝐜𝐥𝐮𝐝𝐞𝐬 𝗺𝐚𝐭𝐮𝐫𝐞 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐬𝐞𝐱𝐮𝐚𝐥 𝐜𝗼𝐧𝐭𝐞𝐧𝐭, 𝐚𝐬 𝐰𝐞𝐥𝐥 𝐚𝐬 𝐬𝐭𝐫𝗼𝐧𝐠 𝐥𝐚𝐧𝐠𝐮𝐚𝐠𝐞 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐩𝐫𝗼𝐟𝐚𝐧𝐢𝐭𝐲


	2. 𝐇𝐀𝐍𝐆 𝐎𝐔𝐓

You sighed as you dropped your backpack on the side of your desk, walking over to your bed plopping yourself down on it *finally at home, today was so tiring I had a math test and I barely got to be with Akaashi at lunch not to mention Bokuto wasn't at school* you thought to yourself as you turned to the side closing your eyes slightly you were about to fall asleep just as you remember you were hanging out with them today.

"Oh shit I forgot i'm hanging out with them in an hour" you jolted up from your bed walking to your bathroom and turning on the shower. You grabbed a towel undressing yourself and getting into the shower, you washed your hair, your body, and you shaved you put away the razor as you started washing off the the rest of the body wash on your body.

You turned off the water getting out of the shower, grabbing the towel and wrapping it around yourself as you turned off the bathroom light and walked out of the bathroom. You picked out some sweatpants and a hoodie to wear.

After you finished getting dressed you walked over to your desk and took out your homework finishing it since you did some in class.

30 minute time skip

You finished all the homework you had to do, you looked over at the clock and it was 5:30ᵖᵐ "I should start heading to Akaashi's house" You stood up from your desk walking down stairs and putting on your shoes.

"Mom i'm going to Akaashi's house i'll be back later" you yelled loud enough for your mom to hear you.  
"Okay honey make sure to be safe and text me when you get there" You heard your mom yell back. "Okay mom I love you bye" you then closed the front door running over to your car. You got in starting the car, putting on the seatbelt and you started to drive to Akaashi's house. He only lived 20 minutes away from you so it didn't take long to get there.

You unbuckled the seatbelt as you turned off the car walking out of your car and jogging to Akaashi's front door. You knocked at the door and you heard slight footsteps coming to the door as you saw Akaashi's mom opening the door. "Y/n it's so nice to see you sweetheart" she said to you while she opened her arms wanting a hug. "It's so nice to see you too it's been so long" you replied as you hugged her back. "It has, i've just been so busy lately but the boys are upstairs in Akaashi's room" she said pulling away from the hug. 

You pulled away as well "I understand we're all busy sometimes well ima head to akaashi's room now" you smiled at his mom as you started walking upstairs. You opened akaashi's door and there they were Akaashi and Bokuto sitting down on the bed playing games.

"Hey guys" you said walking towards the bed and sitting on the edge you texted your mom that you got to Akaashi's . "Y/N I MISSED YOU SO MUCH TODAY!" Bokuto yelled dropping the game controller and wrapped an arm around you. "I missed you too Bokuto" you replied turning around so you can hug him properly.

Akaashi glared at Bokuto as he watched him hug you but he always did that when Bokuto or anyone in general touched or even looked at you.

"Hey y/n" Akaashi said as he pulled your arm pulling you close to him. Your face was on his chest and he wrapped his arms around you. "I missed you" he put his hand on your chin and lifted up your face so you can look at him.

"I missed you too Akaashi" You said a little flustered. He then let out a small chuckle "Why are you so flustered y/n" he said pulling away from you. "I'm not" you replied pulling away as well. "Mhm right" he said.

"Okay enough with the flirting" Bokuto spoke up "Let's watch a movie" he suggested "Alright" You and Akaashi responded speaking at the same time.  
"Which one" Bokuto said scrolling through movies on the tv "Any it doesn't matter" you replied. "Alright let's watch this one" Bokuto said as he started to play the movie. 

Throughout the movie Akaashi would glance at you. You didn't understand why but you didn't mind as well. After the movie ended you were tired so you decided to go home.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow" you said walking out of Akaashi's house. "Wait y/n can you take me home I don't have a ride back" Bokuto asked you before you got in your car. "Yeah of course get in" You replied to him. Bokuto ran to your car opening the passengers seat. "BYE AKAASHI" he said waving to him before getting in the car. "Yeah bye akaashi i'll see you tomorrow" you said getting the car as well. He didn't say anything back he just nodded his head although he did look pretty pissed but you didn't say anything instead you just started to drive off.

"Why didn't you go to school today" you asked Bokuto "I was too tired so I stayed home" He replied. You let out a chuckle knowing that you and Akaashi were right. "What's so funny?" he asked you looking away from the window. "Huh? oh nothing it's just that me and akaashi guessed that you stayed home because you were tired and we guessed correctly" you replied. "You guys know me too well" he said slightly laughing looking back at the window. "Of course we do" you said.

——

"Well thanks for the ride y/n" Bokuto said getting off the car sticking his head in the window. "Yeah of course anytime" You replied smiling at him. "Drive home safe and I'll see you tomorrow" Bokuto said backing up from the car. " Yeah i'll see you tomorrow bye Bokuto" you said waving at him. He waved back and watched you as you drove off.

You finally got home, you took off your shoes and walked up stairs going into your room plopping yourself down on your bed letting out a sigh. you looked over at your phone seeing a message from akaashi.

Akaashi<3  
Did you get home safely?

Me  
Yeah i'm home now.

Akaashi<3  
Good. go to sleep now.

Me  
Okay. You too, Goodnight Akaashi

Akaashi<3  
Goodnight y/n sleep well.

You pulled your blanket over you closing you eyes, finally falling asleep after a tiring day.


	3. 𝐇𝐀𝐍𝐆 𝐎𝐔𝐓 𝐏𝐓 2

𝘈𝘒𝘈𝘈𝘚𝘏𝘐𝘚 𝘗𝘖𝘝 !

"Akaashi is that you?" I heard my mom call out as I took off my shoes closing the front door. "Yeah mom i'm home" I walked upstairs heading to my room.

I took off my backpack placing it down next to my bed as I took out my phone to text Bokuto about us hanging out with Y/n later today.

Me  
Hey Bokuto, are you going to be busy later today?

Bokuto  
No why? Did you miss me that much?😏

Me  
What? No. I was just asking so you can hang out with me and y/n later.

Bokuto  
Oh. alright i'll be there in a little

I turned off my phone and headed to my desk to finish the homework I told y/n that I had to finish. It wasn't much just some math homework I had to finish.

20 minute time skip!

I put my pencil down finishing the homework I had due, right as I heard my door bust open seeing Bokuto standing right at my door way "HEY HEY HEY AKAASHI" he yelled out putting an arm around me.

"Hey Bokuto" I replied spinning my desk chair around to face him as he walked towards my bed sitting on the edge of it.

"When is y/n getting here I miss her" Bokuto asked laying himself down on my bed. I hate when he mentions y/n although they've been friends since junior high I just get so jealous I hate to admit it but I do. I've never been like this towards any girl until I met y/n.

"Uh I don't know she said she'll be here in about an hour" I replied to him turning myself back around staring down at my desk playing with my pencil. "Oh alright wanna play games meanwhile we wait for her to get here" Bokuto asked getting up from my bed heading towards my tv and turning on the console while grabbing the controllers.

"Alright, pass me a controller" I responded getting up from my desk chair and walking towards my bed sitting down on the edge as Bokuto walked to my bed handing me the controller and sitting down next to me.

We played for about 30 minutes before I heard y/n downstairs talking to my mom. I don't think Bokuto heard her since he looked more focused in the game and didn't mention anything about y/n being here.

"Hey guys" I heard her call out as she walked into my room. she looks so pretty it's like she gets prettier every time I look at her. she pulled out her phone. It looked like she was texting someone. I want to know who it is. who is she texting? I thought to myself as her fingers tapped against her phone screen.

"Y/N I MISSED YOU" Bokuto yelled out breaking my train of thoughts. I looked at Bokuto seeing him put his arm around y/n. Why is he touching her? I don't like when he touches her. I kept staring at Bokuto and y/n hug I don't like when people touch or even just look at y/n. 

Finally they let go of each other. "Hey y/n" I said as I grabbed her by her arm pulling her closer to me and wrapping my arms around her. "I missed you" I told her lifting up her face making her look up at me. She seemed a little flustered as I did that.

"I missed you too Akaashi" she said right as she finished saying that I already knew she was flustered. I let out a chuckle knowing I was right. "Why are you so flustered y/n" I asked her pulling away from her. "I'm not" she replied, of course she would deny it. "Mhm right" I responded.

Right as we finished Bokuto called out and suggested we watch a movie. Me and y/n agreed to watch it and Bokuto began to play it. I glanced at y/n from time to time during the movie just to see what she was doing and to see if Bokuto was touching her or not or if he was staring at her. she would catching me staring at her sometimes but she didn't say anything and instead just went back to watching the movie. I didn't even notice when the movie was finished I was more focused on y/n than the actual movie.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow" y/n said walking out of my house house. "Wait y/n can you take me home I don't have a ride back" Bokuto called out before y/n got in her car. "Yeah of course get in" y/n replied to him. Bokuto ran to her car opening the passengers seat. "BYE AKAASHI" he said waving at me before getting in her car. "Yeah bye akaashi i'll see you tomorrow" she said getting in the car as well. 

Why is he going with her? He better not touch her. I was too pissed off to talk so I just nodded my head in response to them saying goodbye. I watched them as y/n started to drive off.

I walked back inside my house closing the front door and walking upstairs heading into my room.   
*why am I always getting mad when someone touches y/n even when it's just Bokuto*. I sighed as thoughts kept rushing through my head.

I looked at the time, It's been a while since y/n left and she probably already dropped of Bokuto off at his house. I should text her I thought to myself as I grabbed my phone and texted y/n.

Me  
Did you get home safely?

Y/n <3  
Yeah i'm home now.

Me  
Good. go to sleep now.

Y/n <3  
Okay. You too, Goodnight Akaashi

Me  
Goodnight y/n sleep well.

I turned off my phone setting it down on my nightstand, laying myself down on my bed my arm resting behind my head as I started to drift off to sleep. * I miss y/n* I thought before falling asleep.

*･゜ﾟ･*:.｡..｡.:*･'(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)'･*:.｡. .｡.:*･゜ﾟ･*


	4. 𝐋𝐎𝐂𝐊𝐄𝐑 𝐑𝐎𝐎𝐌𝐒

You put your pencil down as you heard the bell ring It was the end of class. You got up from your desk walking out of the class, you moved your wrist around, all of class you were writing down notes. You walked down the hallway looking for Bokuto or Akaashi.

You turned the corner of the hallway and you saw Bokuto looking in his locker, you ran up to him tapping his shoulder lightly. He turned around "Y/n! there you are" Bokuto said pulling you into a hug. "Hi Bokuto, wait what are you doing out here aren't you supposed to be at practice in like less than 2 minutes" you responded to him as you pulled away from the hug. He pulled out his phone looking at the time "Oh fuck your right, Are you coming to our practice today?" he responded grabbing his backpack out of the locker.

"Yeah i'll go I don't have any plans today plus my parents are out on a business trip" you told him.  
"Alright come on let's go" Bokuto said grabbing your arm as you two ran down the hallway going to the gym where practice was at.

"We're here!" Bokuto yelled out as you two walked into the gym. "Y/N!" Komi yelled with excitement.  
"KOMI!" you yelled back walking towards him. "I missed you" Komi said while pulling you into a hug, you hugged back and then pulled away. "Do you know where Akaashi is" You asked him while looking around the gym. "Oh he's in the locker rooms" Komi responded while pointing towards the locker rooms. "Oh, thank you" you told him as you walked towards the locker rooms.

You opened the door and saw Akaashi shirtless with only his sweats on. "Oh fuck sorry I should've knocked" you told him while turning around. "Y/n come here" Akaashi said putting up his hand and moving his middle and ring finger in and out signing you to go towards him.

You began to walk towards him, putting your backpack down next to the bench as you sat down next to him. Akaashi got up walking towards the door and locking it. He walked back towards you sitting down next to you.

"Come here" He said patting down on his lap.

"Akaashi-" you replied to him while looking at him up and down.

"Just come on, sit down on me I want you to" He looked you while grabbing your hand. "It's okay if you don't want to I don't wanna make you uncomfortable" 

"No I want to" You said standing up and walking towards him, standing in front of him you were in between his legs.

"I heard them say they missed you" Akaashi said grabbing the back of your thighs, pulling you down on his lap. you were now straddling him.

"yeah I really like your teammates they're pretty cool" you responded to Akaashi looking down at him as he looked up at you.

"I hate when you talk about other boys, it makes my blood boil" Akaashi said to you while gripping your thighs.

"I know I've noticed I just never said anything" you told him while smirking at him slightly.

"You what? so you just did on purpose to tease me or make me mad?" Akaashi asked you in a slightly irritated voice.

"None, actually maybe teasing you but who knows" you told him as you began to get off his lap.

"Not so fast darling" Akaashi said as he pulled you back down on his lap, he grabbed your face pulling it closer to his. You were so close to his face, your lips almost touching his "Where do you think your going" he asked you

"i was going to go outside and talk to Ko-" before you even finished your sentence Akaashi pulled you into a kiss, you kissed back without hesitation.

Akaashi pulled away from the kiss "Don't you dare finish that sentence" he said before pulling you back and kissing you more. You kissed him back making the kiss longer. You guys were now making out. His hands went up inside your shirt feeling your bare skin. Neither of you guys pulled away and just kept going. 

"AKAASHI PRACTICE IS ABOUT TO START!" Bokuto yelled while knocking on the door.

Akaashi didn't pull away and continued to kiss you. "Akaashi you have to go" You told him pulling away from him.

"I don't want to" He said kissing you again while grabbing onto your thighs.

You pulled away once again. "The coach is going to be mad if your late" you said while resting your arms on his shoulders while playing with the hair on the back of his head. 

He groaned "Fine but give me one more kiss" He told you as he looked up at you. You giggled and bent down giving him one last kiss. You began to get of his lap and Akaashi began to put on his shirt.

You walked towards the door seeing Bokuto stand right outside. "Y/n you were in there? what were you guys doing" he asked you.

"Oh we were just talking that's all" You replied to him giving him a small smile. Akaashi walked up to the door standing next to you.

"Yeah sure we were just talking" He said giving you a small smirk as he walked out of the locker room.

"What does he mean by that?" Bokuto asked while looking at you with a confused but also serious face.

"I- I don't know we were just talking" you replied giving him an awkward smile.

"BOKUTO PRACTICE IS ABOUT TO START, YOU WERE SO IMPATIENT A COUPLE MINUTES AGO SO NOW HURRY UP" you heard Akaashi yell at Bokuto.

"Well I have to go y/n i'll see you after practice" Bokuto told you while patting your shoulder.

"Alright, bye Bokuto" you said as you started to walk up to the benches sitting down and watching them play volleyball.

You couldn't stop think about you and Akaashi kissing. and you knew this was going to lead into something more in yours and Akaashi's relationship.

*･゜ﾟ･*:.｡..｡.:*･'(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)'･*:.｡. .｡.:*･゜ﾟ･*


	5. 𝐏𝐀𝐑𝐓𝐘

You woke up to your phone ringing. You reached for your phone seeing that Bokuto was calling you.

"Hello?" You said in sleepy and soft voice.

"Oh fuck did I wake you up y/n? I'm sorry" Bokuto responded through the phone sounding sorry.

"No Boktuo it's okay, don't worry about it" you responded as you began to get up, walking out of your room and heading down stairs. "So what's up? Why'd you call me so early in the morning?" 

"Oh right! I wanted to ask you if you wanted to come to a party with me and Akaashi we forgot to ask you yesterday at practice"Bokuto responded.

You started to think about yesterday and about you and Akaashi making out. You felt nervous to see him again. You began to think about he would say or do.

"Y/n? Hello?" You heard Bokuto call out snapping you out of your thoughts.

"Oh shit sorry but uhm yeah I'll go, what time is the party?" You asked him.

"It's at seven but me and Akaashi will text you when we're on our way to go pick you up." Bokuto responded.

"Alright, I'll see you later Bokuto" you told him while grabbing a glass of water.

"Okay bye y/n" Bokuto said before hanging up.

You began to feel more and more nervous. You felt so bold in the moment but now you were a nervous wreck. you sat down on your couch with your legs up to your chest as you turned on the tv. The house was quiet since your parents were still on their business trip.

______

You looked at the time seeing that it was five. "Oh, I should start getting ready" You said to yourself as you got up from your bed walking over to your bathroom.

All day you did nothing but slouch around. It was such a lazy day for you so going to this party was going make your day more interesting.

You grabbed a towel and started to turn on the water for the shower. You got undressed and began to get inside, feeling the warm water against your bare skin. You washed your body, hair, and shaved as you finished washing off the rest of the body wash on your body. You turned off the shower, walking out and grabbing your towel,wrapping it around yourself . You walked out of the bathroom while turning off the light.

You made your way to the closet picking out a somewhat but not entirely revealing outfit. It's been a while since you've been to a party so you wanted to look good. As you finished getting dressed you began to make your way to your vanity. You did your makeup and just as you finished your phone buzzed.

Akaashi  
We're on our way.

Me  
Alright I'll wait for you guys outside.

Akaashi  
Okay, see you in a little bit.

He didn't mention anything about yesterday which relieved you a little bit. The only reason you're so nervous about this is because you didn't want it to be weird and awkward between you and Akaashi.

You grabbed some heels and grabbed your purse. You began to walk downstairs and started to put on your shoes. You turned off the light and walked out of your house, locking and closing the front door.

You looked up seeing Bokuto and Akaashi arriving at your house. *perfect timing* You thought to yourself as you walked over to Akaashi's car, getting in.

_______

You guys finally arrived at the party. The drive wasn't awkward all three of you were laughing and just having small talk.

"Y/n you look so good" Bokuto said as  
the three of you walked towards party hearing the music get louder and louder.

"Aw, Thank you Bokuto" You responded to him while looking at Akaashi seeing him not looking at you nor Bokuto. 

You three walked inside the party. And already so many eyes were on you. You grabbed onto Akaashi's arm as you three walked through the crowd of people. 

"AKAASHI, BOKUTO" You heard Kuroo yell out seeing him walking towards you three. "Y/n your here too?"

"Yeah, Hi Kuroo" You told him slowly starting to let go of Akaashi's arm. You felt Akaashi grip on your hand and pulling you closer. You looked at him seeing him shake his head no.

"Is something going on between you two?" Kuroo asked giving you guys a awkward look while tilting his head slightly.

"Huh? no" You responded to him still trying to get out of Akaashi's grip.

"Oh alright, Well i'm going go get drinks see you guys later" Kuroo said before he walked away "Oh and y/n, you look hot" Kuroo said turning around before walking away once again.

"I'm going to go with him, I'll see you guys later" Bokuto said before running off heading towards Kuroo.

You felt Akaashi's grip get tighter. He pulled you to the living room and sitting himself down just as you were about to sit down next to him akaashi pulled your hand and patted his lap signing you to sit down on him.

"Akaashi what if people think we're dating or something?" you asked him.

"So? Let them think that I don't care" He responded to you. "Besides you didn't seem so bothered sitting on my lap yesterday"

You sighed and sat down on his lap. You felt his arms wrap around waist as he pulled you into full embrace. His head was on your chest while your arms were wrapped around his neck "You smell so good" you heard him mumble.

"I know" you responded letting out a small chuckle.

"HEY GU- what is going on here" you heard Bokuto say as you saw him walking towards you guys holding drinking in his hands.

"Don't worry about it" Akaashi responded to him lifting his off your chest and looking at Bokuto.

"Whatever is going on here i'm excited for" Bokuto said with a huge smile on his face. "Anyways here's some drinks" He handed you one and then passed one to Akaashi but he shook his head no "Why aren't you going to drink?"

"Because I'm driving you guys home, I'm not going to be drunk driving especially with y/n in the car" He responded to Bokuto.

"Oh right fuck I forgot you drove here nevermind then but I'm going to go back with Kuroo we're playing beer pong, you two have some time alone" Bokuto said as he ran off giggling.

Akaashi pulled you back and placed his head back on your chest. You took a sip from the drink and scrunched your nose "Is this straight up vodka?" You said while putting down the cup.

"Don't drink so much" Akaashi told you while hugging you tighter. 

"I'm not, I don't like drinking anyways" You responded to him.

_______

"I told you not to drink so much" Akaashi said while he grabbed your hand pulling you outside. You were drunk and tired.

"I didn't" You responded to him in a drunk low voice. 

"Yeah? Okay" He told you as he sat you down on a chair outside "Ima go see if Bokuto wants to leave yet"

You sat down looking up at the stars waiting for Akaashi to get back you were tired and just wanted to go home.

"He's not coming he says he's going to go home with Kuroo" Akaashi said as he walked out of the house making his way towards you. "Come on let's go i'll drive you home now"

You two walked towards Akaashi's car. You were holding onto his arm trying not to fall over. Akaashi opened the passengers seat for you as you got in he bent over putting on your seatbelt for you and closing the door. He jogged over to his side, getting in and putting on his seatbelt. He started the car and began to drive off.

Akaashi parked in front of your house and turned off the car. You unbuckled your seatbelt and grabbed your purse.You turned to look at Akaashi he stared at you for a couple of seconds before pulling you into a kiss. His lips felt so soft and warm that you didn't want to pull away. You kissed back making the kiss longer and turning it into a make out. after a while you pulled away.

"I have to go" You told him while you started to open the car door.

He groaned "Fine" He said in a sad and mad voice. He kissed you one more time and then pulled away. "I'll see you tomorrow"

"Okay, bye Akaashi" You said getting out of his car and closing his door watching him drive off.

You walked towards the your front door, unlocking it and getting in. You took off your heels and started to walk upstairs, walking into your room. You threw your purse on the floor.

You took your makeup off, washed your face and changed into a oversized shirt and shorts. You walked over to your bed laying down and pulling your blanket over you.

Before the thought of Akaashi didn't make you feel anything now every time you thought about Akaashi you felt butterflies. You were afraid that you were catching feelings and he wasn't.

You shook your head slightly snapping yourself out of those thoughts. You began to close your eyes slowly drifting off to sleep


	6. 𝐑𝐄𝐀𝐋𝐈𝐙𝐀𝐓𝐈𝐎𝐍

You woke up as you heard your phone buzzing constantly. You picked up your phone seeing you had messages from Akaashi.

Akaashi  
I'm outside your house.  
Are you still asleep?  
Y/n?  
It's cold out here.... wake up please

5 missed calls from Akaashi.

"Shit" You said as you got up, feeling a large headache come upon you "Ugh... why did I drink so much" You rubbed the temple of your head walking down stairs and heading towards the front door. You opened the door seeing Akaashi holding some soup and hangover medicine. You moved aside allowing Akaashi to come in.

"Finally you woke up, how are you feeling?" He asked you as he took off his shoes walking inside.

"Like total shit" You sighed while closing the front door, walking towards the kitchen where Akaashi was at.

He let out a slight chuckle "I figured you were that's why I brought you some soup and hangover medicine, Here take it" He passed you the medicine watching you take it making sure you didn't spit it out or anything. "Good girl"

"That medicine was nasty...."

"I know but it'll help you feel better okay?" He said while creasing the side of your face with his thumb "Here eat this soup as well" 

You took a sip from the soup "This is good! Did you make it?"

"Yeah I'll make you more if you want"

"No, no it's fine this is enough. Thank you Akaashi" He gave you a 'mhm' in response.

______

You walked over to the sink and began to wash the bowl. Akaashi was in the living room on his phone waiting for you so you two can watch a movie. It was sunday the day after the party and it was practically another lazy day for you. You finished washing the bowl and began to walk to the living room. As soon as Akaashi saw you walking towards him he put his phone down giving you his full attention.

"Sooo... What movie are we going to watch?" You told him as you sat down next to him.

"Your choice, I'm fine with whatever you want to watch y/n" 

"What's bokuto doing? Should we invite him?" You asked him

"I asked him before coming here but he said he had something to do"

"Akaashi have you noticed that he's been really secretive lately and hasn't been hanging out with us as much... do you think he's seeing someone?"

"Probably" Akaashi responded to you.

"I wonder who..." You while you grabbed the control and began to turn the tv on. "Oooo let's watch this movie"

"Alright"

You began to play the movie and pulled a blanket over you and Akaashi. You felt Akaashi put his hand on your thigh and giving it a gentle squeeze. You felt butterflies all over your stomach. 

Akaashi took care of you and your hangover today and you felt butterflies every time he looked at you or touched you in some way. You began to realize that you catched feelings for him.

"Can I lay my head on your chest?" He asked you.

"Yeah, yeah sure" You responded as you snapped out of your thoughts.

You felt Akaashi lay on your chest and he wrapped his arms around your waist and pulled you closer to him. You wrapped and arm around him and started playing with his hair as you both continued to watch the movie.

After the movie finished you stretched as Akaashi got up and stuck out a hand for you "C'mon let's go"

"Where?" You asked him placing your hand on top of his and feeling him hold your hand.

"Out, You've been cooped up in your house all day let's go get some fresh air"

You got up and began to walk with Akaashi to the front door. You guys put on your shoes, walking out of your house and started walking down the sidewalk. You felt more flustered than before as you were holding Akaashi's hand now that you realized you have feelings for him.

"Let's go get ice cream" Akaashi asked you while he turned his head to look at you. Both of you still holding hands.

"Sure let's go" 

You two walked inside the Ice cream shop. You looked at the different flavors deciding what to get.

"What can I get for you two?" The worker at the Ice cream shop asked you and Akaashi.

"I'll just have some vanilla ice cream" Akaashi responded to her.

"Um i'll have the same as him" You replied to her.

"Alright! cone or cup?" she asked 

"Cone" You and Akaashi replied at the same time.

"That will be $10.35" She's while handing you and Akaashi the ice creams.

"I'll pay" You said as you began to take out your wallet 

"No y/n i'm paying"

"Akaashi okay fine let's spilt half and half"

"No, i'm paying"

"Fine then let me pay you back"

"No, I offered to come here so i'll pay" He handed the cashier the money. You felt bad when someone pays for your things.

"C'mon take that frown away let's go" Akaashi said while grabbing your hand, walking out of the ice cream shop. "Let's go to the park"

"Wait really? Okay let's go" you said while holding Akaashi's hand.

You two walked to some benches sitting down and looking at the stars as you both ate your ice cream.

"You're so pretty y/n" Akaashi said making you turn your head towards him.

You felt like telling him that you like him but you also didn't know how he would react. The time is perfect y/n tell him. tell him you like him. You thought to yourself as you stared into his eyes. Fuck it. 

"Akaashi... I like you."


	7. 𝐓𝐔𝐑𝐍 𝐎𝐔𝐓

WARNING  
𝐬𝐞𝐱𝐮𝐚𝐥 𝐜𝗼𝐧𝐭𝐞𝐧𝐭!

*･゜ﾟ･*:.｡..｡.:*･'(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)'･*:.｡. .｡.:*･゜ﾟ･*

You and Akaashi stared at each other not saying a word. Fuck fuck fuck I messed up. You let out a gentle sigh "Look it-" Akaashi cut you off by pulling you into a kiss.

He pulled away and let out a small chuckle "Don't worry I like you too, I just didn't say anything because I was flustered" he caressed the side of your cheek before kissing your forehead gently.

You sighed in relief and then looked back up at him giving him a kiss he kissed back making the kiss longer and turning it into a make out. His hands began to go up your shirt, creasing your bare skin. He pulled you onto his lap as you guys continued to kiss.

You ran your fingers though his hair. He pulled you closer to him leaving no space in between you guys. Akaashis hands began to go up to your bra clip. You pulled away from the kiss "We're literally outside"

"So?"

"Akaashi oh my go-"

"Fine let's go c'mon" Akaashi got you off his lap and began to stand up. He stuck out his hand for you to grab and without hesitation you grabbed it. He pulled you up and began to run, you guys ran past the streets. He turned back to look at you and gave you a smile, you smiled back at him as you guys continued to run.

________

You opened your front door and got in taking off your shoes, Akaashi did the same. Once you closed the door Akaashi wasted no time. He gently pushed you against the door and began to kiss you. He wrapped his hands around your wrists and pinned your arms above your head. You guys were sloppy kissing. Akaashi gently pushed his knee against your clit. You let out a soft moan which made Akaashi smirk.

"C'mon" you said as you pulled away from the kiss, grabbing onto Akaashis arm and pulling his upstairs. You walked into your room and Akaashi walked in after you.

You walked over to your bed, laying down. Akaashi began to take off his shirt as he walked over to you. He got on top of you, gently wrapping his hand around your neck. He placed a small kiss on the side of your lips and looked at you. "Do I have your consent" you smiled and nodded your head yes.

He began to softly kiss your neck and collar bone leaving you hickeys making you let out soft whimpers. He lifted up his head and began to take off your shirt then went and took your sweats. He looked at your body up and down.

"God you're so pretty y/n"

Akaashi began to unclip your bra, taking it off. You began to feel insecure so you covered yourself. 

"Hey hey hey baby you're beautiful don't cover yourself" Akaashi said as he spread your arms apart and began to admire your body.

He placed small gentle kisses on one your breasts while he massaged the other. You let out low moans as we did that. Akaashi dragged his fingers down your body. He stuck his hand inside your panties and moved his finger around your clit. You let out some moans and gripped onto the bedsheets. 

Akaashi stuck two fingers into you pumping them in and out of you. You let out a loud moan as you felt him curl his finger, he continued to moved his fingers around your clit filling you with pleasure.

You felt yourself reaching your climax. "Akaashi i'm close"

He took his fingers out and stopped playing with your clit which made you frustrated. 

"I know you just got frustrated but not yet baby"

He got off the bed and began to take off his sweats, leaving him in his boxers. You looked at him and saw that he was already hard.

"Fuck, I don't have a condom"

"So then just pull out"

"Are you sure"

"mhm"

Akaashi got back onto the bed and began to take off your panties, throwing them on the floor. He pulled out his dick, spreading your legs apart.

"Go slow please"

"Of course baby"

He aligned his tip with your opening. "Hold on baby I don't wanna hurt you" He slowly pushed himself inside of you. You closed your eyes as he started thrusting in and out of you slowly.

You began to adjust to him and started to feel pleasure. "Okay you can go faster now" Akaashi picked up his pace. You and him both started turning into moaning messes.

"Y/n you feel so good"

He gripped onto your thighs as he thrusted into you faster. You let out loud moans while gripping the bedsheets. Akaashi watched himself thrust in and out of you. He let out low grunts "Look at me"

You looked up at him. "You're so pretty" Akaashi said while creasing your cheek with his thumb.

You felt yourself coming near to climax once again. "Akaashi i'm clo-" he cut you off.

"Me too baby"

Akaashi thrusted faster and harder into you. You let out a loud moan as you hit your climax. Akaashi thrusted into you a couple more times before he pulled out and came on your stomach.

You both panted for air. Akaashi pulled himself out of you, getting up and grabbing your shirt he wiped off his cum from your stomach, throwing it back on the floor and laying down next to you.

He pulled you closer to him, wrapping his arms around you and caressing your bare back. You stuck your face into the crook of his neck.

"Y/n"

"hmmm?"

"Before I make you my girlfriend I wanna take you on a date"

You smiled "When?"

"Tomorrow"

"Okay, also are you sleeping over?"

"Yeah if that's okay with you"

"Of course but don't you have practice tomorrow in the morning?"

"Yeah but I always have spare clothes in my car in case something happens at practice"

"mm okay then"

He pulled you closer and hugged you tighter.

"Goodnight y/n"

"Goodnight Akaashi"

You both fell asleep in each other's arms.


	8. 𝐀𝐅𝐓𝐄𝐑

You woke up to the feeling of Akaashi playing with your fingers and giving your hand gentle kisses. You turned your body to face him since he was hugging you from the back.

"Oh you're awake, good morning pretty baby" Akaashi said as he placed a kiss on your forehead while he caressed your cheek.

You looked up at him and smiled. "Good morning, what time is it?"

"It's 6am actually i'm glad you woke up not only did I miss you but we have school"

"Righttt, I forgot" You began to pull the covers off of yourself, getting up.

You felt Akaashis fingers caress your bare back which made you turn around and look at him. 

"Don't get up yet, stay here a little longer I wanna touch you and hold you still" he stood up and grabbed you, pulling you back into bed. He hugged you from the back as he laid his face against your skin. "You feel so nice and you're warm" Akaashis grip around you tightened.

You placed your hands on top of his, rubbing your thumb against his skin. You heard his breathing behind you, feeling his breath hit the back of your neck. It was silent neither you or him said a word you guys just laid there enjoying each other's touch.

After a while you spoke up "You don't care if your late? don't you have practice this morning?"

He let out a groan "Fuck, I do...but I don't wanna get up, I wanna stay here with you" He pushed his body more against yours.

You smiled to yourself at Akaashi's words "Fine by me.. I like this" 

"Yeah? I like you"

"I like you too" You said as you let out a small laugh.

"I know baby, I know"

Yours and Akaashi's phone started buzzing. You reached for you phone, turning over and laying down on your back as you started to open the messages.

Bokuto<3  
where tf are y'all at?🧍😐  
kinda lonely bro... hurry up and get over here or i'm suing🤬‼️  
ayo akaashi the coach is giving me a death glare... hurry up we're waiting on you.  
ima run away🏃 WHERE DO I RUN TOO🧍

You started laughing at his texts. Akaashi placed his head at the crook of your neck as he gave you gentle, soft kisses.

"Is it Bokuto?" he said before he kissed you again.

"Hm? oh yeah it's Bokuto"

"What is he saying?"

"He's asking where are we and that the coach is waiting for you"

"We should get going now" Akaashi pulled his arms away from you and began to get up. He was still naked from the night before. He turned back to look at you and gave you a small smirk "Ima' shower, wanna join me?"

You looked up from your phone. "Duh.. hold on what do I reply to Bokuto though?"

"Oh right, tell him to tell the coach I had a family emergency or something"

"Alright"

Me  
Hey Bokuto, can you tell the coach Akaashi had a family emergency and he'll be at practice a little later.

Bokuto<3  
Oh okay, I'll let the coach know :D  
WAIT  
HUH?  
AKAASHI? YOU?  
ARE YOU GUYS TOGETHER RN?  
PAIN😟 YALL?!?! LET ME BE WITH YOU GUYS😩   
wait what family emergency?! omg are you guys okay?

You laughed as you read the messages "Bokuto I love you but gosh you can be so dense sometimes."

Me  
We'll be there soon okay? :)

Bokuto<3  
Yeah yeah, i'll be waiting.

You heard Akaashi knock on the wall, trying to get your attention. "The water is warm now, c'mon baby"

You looked up at him and gave him a slight smirk "I'm going" you got up from the bed and ran slowly towards Akaashi.

You walked into the shower and Akaashi followed behind you. You went under the shower head and let the water run down you. You felt Akaashi's arm wrap around you. He removed one hand and wrapped the other around your waist, turning you around to look at him.

He gently wrapped his hand around your neck and pulled you into a kiss "You're so pretty baby" he said before pulling back into the kiss.

You pulled Akaashi more into the water. Akaashi pulled away from the kiss and flung his head back, running his fingers through his hair and looking back at you.

Akaashi placed a kiss on your forehead "Let's get you cleaned up, yeah?" 

You nodded your head and Akaashi began to wash your body, rubbing the body wash over you.

"Consider this your aftercare baby, since you fell asleep last night" he said before pulling you in and kissing you, you kissed back.

You pulled away from the kiss "Let's clean you up now" you gave him a smile and began to wash his body. You both continued to shower washing your hair and body.

You walked out of the shower, wrapping the towel around yourself. You walked towards your closet grabbing your clothes. You bent down to grab socks from your drawer. smack!. You turned around rubbing your butt. "Ow"

"Sorry baby I had too"

"Yeah yeah. whatever"

You finished changing, turning around to look at Akaashi laying down still in his towel, looking at you.  
"Why haven't you changed?"

"About that..I forgot my bag in the car. Can you go get it for me darling"

You let out a laugh "Yeah, I'll be right back" you walked to your door, walking out of your room.

"Thank you baby" You heard Akaashi say as you walked down the stairs.

You walked back into the room handing Akaashi his bag. "Now hurry up before we're late to class, you already missed practice this morning"

Akaashi gave you a smile "I'll finish quick okay darling?"

You gave him a 'mhm' in response before walking over to your vanity, brushing your hair.

You got up, walking out of your room and heading downstairs. You looked back and saw Akaashi walking down the stairs with his bag. You walked towards the door and began to put on your shoes and grabbing your backpack, Akaashi did the same.

You opened the front door, walking out and waiting for Akaashi to come out. Akaashi came out the house, closing the door behind him. He walked towards you and held your hand. You both began to walk towards Akaashi's car.

Akaashi opened the car door for you and place his hand above the roof of the car to make sure you don't hit your head. You got in the car and Akaashi bent down to give you a kiss before closing the door and running the drivers seat, getting in. You and him both put on your seatbelts.

Akaashi turned his head to see if you had your seatbelt on before he began to drive off.

_______

You got off the car, walking towards the front of the school only to see Bokuto there tapping his foot.

Bokuto looked at you and crossed his arms "About time" He ran towards you and gave you a hug. "I missed you"

You hugged back "I missed you too" You both pulled away and turned around to see Akaashi's walking towards you guys.

"AKAASHI" Bokuto yelled before running towards him and hugging him "I missed you" 

Akaashi put his back while hugging him "I missed you too Bokuto" They pulled away and Bokuto walked towards you.

"Okay c'mon let's go" He began to walk slowly towards inside of the school. You walked slowly since your legs were still sore from last night.

Akaashi walked up towards you, bending down and whispering in your ear "Need help?" He gave you a small smirk.

"I'm good, thanks though"

Bokuto turned around and looked at you guys "C'mon hurry up guys"

You and Akaashi walked towards Bokuto, making your way inside the school. Akaashi bent down once again and whispered in your ear "Ill take you on a date tomorrow" 

"Really?"

He gave you a small smile "mhm"

You returned the smile and continued to walk with Akaashi and Bokuto.


End file.
